Fidgets Arrow
by LadyEmrys15
Summary: Merlin finds himself waking up to an odd situation. One-shot, KKM Fill, Dub-con.


**Title: **Fidget's Arrow

**Author: **LadyEmrys15 (among other alias`)

**Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **None.

**Summary: **Merlin finds himself waking up to an odd situation

**Warnings: **Slight dub-con.

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin; don't sue me for indulging my imagination.

**Author's Note: **The following is my fill for the Spring Fever exchange at the Merlin KinkMe Meme (Code Name: Outrageous Risk). My friend, moviegeek03 went through all the trouble of making me the wonderful banner you saw up above. So a big thank you goes to her, and now, on with my fill...

* * *

><p>Something was horribly wrong in Camelot.<p>

It must be. It's the only explanation that Merlin could come up with. At least, as far as the manservant could devise, it was the only thing that might explain Arthur's... behaviour. Perhaps an evil sorcerer had sneaked into Camelot, and cursed Arthur right under Merlin's nose. Or perhaps the great prat had simply stumbled across a cursed relic on one of his many hunting trips. Knowing the prince, such a thing wouldn't be too hard to imagine. Arthur seemed to attract trouble more often than he attracted a maiden's attentions, and that was saying something.

It was no grand secret that noble and serving women alike tended to look upon their prince with a starry eyed gaze. Hell, even the men didn't seem impervious to Arthur's charms. His bright blue eyes, his alluring smile, his compact, yet well muscled – uhmm... Merlin shook himself out of his daze, trying to swallow down his embarrassment.

The point was, Arthur attracted a lot of trouble. And only trouble could explain why the prince was acting so oddly. It had begun innocently enough. So innocently, that Merlin hadn't noticed the subtle changes. It had taken Merlin a number of weeks to realise what was happening. Somehow, though the manservant was highly suspicious of how, the prince had gradually begun acting less and less like a prat.

Arthur had all but ceased insulting Merlin on a daily basis. Not to be misunderstood, the blonde still traded barbs with his servant. Yet, they held no bite, no scrutiny. Instead, his banter was light and playful, always delivered with a wide grin. Though Arthur still insisted on daily sparing practises, Merlin found that he no longer attacked with the same zeal, the same aggressiveness Arthur once had. And most suspicious of them all came at night, when it came time for the prince to retire...

Arthur no longer threw his dirty breeches in Merlin's face. Needless to say, the manservant found the entire situation very disconcerting.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt alive, his blood boiling from the thrill of the hunt. Like the skilled predator he was, the prince crouched behind a bush. He'd been stalking his prey for well over an hour now, and he was just about to get to the fun part. Slowly, and methodically, Arthur tip toed forward, bow and arrow at the ready. His prey, a lone deer stood next to an apple tree, blissfully unaware of the danger it now faced.<p>

Staring down at his prey, Arthur smirked...

This was just what he needed. Out here, all alone, Arthur could just be. Here, he had no father to please, no knights to train, and no bumbling manservant to cloud his mind. Lately, it seemed that Merlin _was_ the only thing on his mind, though Arthur refused to dwell on it. The entire situation was confusing to say the least. Over the course of the last several weeks, he had decided not to examine the matter too closely. It really was for the best.

Really...

Sighing, Arthur focussed his attentions back on the deer.

* * *

><p>As Arthur hunted his deer, Fidget, an anxious little sprite, set about finding a prey of his own. The creature stood at less than a foot tall, and had prominent pointy ears, as well as glittering skin. Dressed in black breeches and a tunic of blue satin, one could tell that this was no average sprite.<p>

Fidget was in fact of noble blood. His family was particularly known for their enchantments. The most prominent of which included both love and lust spells. Come nightfall, the enchanted party would become enamoured with the first being they would lay eyes on.

Though neither spell would take indefinitely, lest the enchanted one held true feelings for the object of the enchantment. Otherwise, both love and lust alike, would alight the night and fizzle out come daylight. One might say that, given a proper target, their enchantments simply nudged the enchanted creature in the proper direction.

Fidget's family didn't discriminate. They were known to enchant magical creatures, as well as humans; although, in recent years, the later had become rather hazardous for their health. Their magic could quite literally alter fates and create destinies where none had existed before. A tragic destiny could easily be swapped with lively one, given a certain amount of luck and the use of special arrows. All in all, Fidget was simply the latest addition in a long line of Cupids.

This particular Cupid, however, was unlike most of his kin...

Nervously, Fidget strung up his bow. The sprite aimed it at his prey of choice, a hapless bunny, frolicking amongst the flowers. Eyes twitching, arms quivering, and tongue sticking out in concentration, the tense little creature released the arrow. It soared through the air in a magnificent arch, sparks of red magic shooting out of its tail. For a joyful moment Fidget was filled with pride. There was an odd feeling of accomplishment swelling within his bosom. This was a feeling that he had rarely felt before, and he relished in it.

And then the arrow landed – several feet away from its mark.

Startled, the bunny hopped away, and Fidget`s arrow disappeared in sparks of red. Soon after, the shamed sprite watched as a flower became overly amorous with a lone weed. Defeated, he hung his head in disgrace, and pointedly stared at the ground. Of its own accord, his left foot began kicking at pebble as he trudged forward.

Fidget had resigned himself to his fate. After centuries of good breeding, and of outstanding success in the matter of love, he would be the one to humiliate his family; all of this because he couldn't get his arrow to hit the mark. He tried everything! But his aim was so bad and his targets were so small – if he could find something bigger to shoot, then maybe this wouldn't be such a problem.

Unconsciously, Fidget's pointy ears twitched as the sound of distant footsteps entered his hearing range...

* * *

><p>Arthur stomped his way back to the main road. The stupid deer had caught wind of him moments before he released his arrow. Before he could blink, let alone string up his bow again, the deer had leapt away in fright. Annoyed at this unforeseen turn of events, he decided to abandon the hunt and return to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Fidget scurried after the human, using every precaution his father had taught him. He hid behind trees, behind bushes, and even camouflaged himself in a bouquet of blue flowers. Yet, as far as Fidget was concerned, his human prey seemed utterly oblivious to its surrounding. The giant creature was too busy mumbling profanities to notice anything aloof. As such, when the creature stilled for a moment, Fidget took his opportunity, strung his bow, aimed his arrow, and shot.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur yelped as a slight pain struck his buttocks. Surprised, he unconsciously dropped his weapons, and grabbed his left butt cheek. Nevertheless, the pain was fleeting, and had already disappeared by the time Arthur gazed down at his arse. Frowning, the prince patted down his backside, yet, he could nothing amiss. Groaning in displeasure, he picked up his weapons, and continued on his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Several feet away, hidden amongst a patch of wildflowers, Fidget rejoiced in his success. And though he would vehemently deny it upon a later date, the sprite allowed himself a small victory dance.<p>

* * *

><p>After spending the better part of the day gathering herbs for Gauis, Merlin had proceeded to prepare everything for Arthur's arrival. With the prince acting so oddly, the sorcerer wasn't willing to risk setting him off. As such, Merlin had prepared a bath for the prince, the water being kept warm through the use of a small spell. The manservant had done all of Arthur' s laundry, as well as cleaning his royal rooms top to bottom and organizing a few knick knacks here and there. All in all, Merlin had had a rather productive day. Once everything was said and done, the tired manservant settled down into a chair and awaited his master's return.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearly nightfall when Arthur returned to Camelot. After a quick debriefing with Sir Leon, Arthur eagerly made his way back to his rooms. The prince was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Upon his arrival, Arthur was surprised, yet measurably amused, at finding Merlin asleep and snoring in one of his chairs. The blonde smirked at his manservant's undignified sprawl and shook his head in exasperation. For a fleeting moment, Arthur allowed himself to take in Merlin's sleeping form. His dark hair was horribly dishevelled and his lips were full and puckered as he lightly snored.<p>

The prince sighed, and decided to let his servant be for the night. Ignoring his conflicting emotions, Arthur set about getting ready for bed.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, as Fidget's spell took hold of the prince. Suddenly, Arthur began to glow, a red iridescent light surrounding his sleeping form. As quickly as it came, the glow disappeared, and Arthur's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt like he was floating on air. Then again, he was so exhausted, he might just have been dreaming. Caught in the divide between sleep and consciousness, the sorcerer vaguely registered being gently deposited upon something soft and warm. A gentle touch roamed up his torso before resting upon his cheek. For several moments, a single soft digit traced his lips. Of its own accord, his tongue swept out of his mouth to lick his lips, swiping across the probing finger as a result.<p>

His body shifted slightly, though even in his dreamlike state Merlin was aware that none of his limbs had shifted on their own. Moments later, the gentle probing finger returned. It parted his lips, and this time Merlin felt something else upon his mouth. It was bigger than a finger and had a wet pulsating tip. Once more, Merlin's inquisitive tongue slipped out and an odd groaning sound emanated from above him. It was odd to the taste, yet, he found that he didn't quite mind. His tongue slipped out for a second taste, and the groaning became louder.

The mysterious shaft began pressing down upon his lips, eagerly demanding entry. Merlin's mouth and throat loosed upon instinct, and slowly the shaft slid into his mouth. Then it began thrusting – forwards, and back, forwards, and back... and again, and again, and again. The motion rocked the manservant out of his slumber, and his eyes slowly opened.

And widened...

Above him, the prince stared down at Merlin with fiery eyes. It was as if Arthur was daring him, daring him to object this blatant misuse of his person as the blonde continued to fuck his manservant's mouth. Merlin knew what he should do. He knew he should push Arthur away, scream and yell at him, curse him to hell and back for taking such liberties with his slumbering form.

Yet, the sorcerer couldn't bring himself to do any such thing. Looking up at his friend in such a vulnerable position, Merlin couldn't bring himself to deny Arthur. Before the fact could fully register itself in his mind, Merlin's mouth began to slowly and cautiously suckle the prince's cock as it continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. Above him, Arthur groaned like a dying man and pulled out.

Within seconds both parties were divested of their clothing, and the prince's cock was sinking into Merlin...

The second time Merlin awoke, daylight had broke, and Arthur was nowhere in sight. If it weren't for the fact that he was naked and laying in the prince's bed, the sorcerer would have been inclined to believe he had imagined the entire interlude. As it was...

Merlin bolted upright as he felt something warm and wet wrap itself around his manhood. Eyes wide, he lifted up the comforter and came face to face with an image he would not soon forget. Arthur grinning like a fool as he sucked him off...

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>One again, this way a KKM fill that I suddenly decided to post on . I hope you guys liked this.<strong>


End file.
